mitologiaunivesalfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mefistófeles
Mefistófeles (también llamado Mefisto y otras variantes) es un demonio del folclore alemán. Mefistófeles es comúnmente considerado como un subordinado de Satanás encargado de capturar almas, o bien como un personaje tipo de Satanás mismo. Durante el Renacimiento, era conocido por el nombre de Mefostófiles, forma de la cual se deriva una de sus posibles etimologías, según la cual el nombre procede de la combinación de la partícula negativa griega μὴ, φῶς (luz), φιλής (el que ama), o lo que es lo mismo: el que no ama la luz. Sin embargo, el significado de la palabra no se ha establecido por completo. Butler menciona que el nombre sugiere conjeturas en idiomas griego, persa o hebreo. Entre los nombres sugeridos, están Mefotofiles (enemigo de la luz), Mefaustofiles (enemigo de Fausto), o Mefiz-Tofel (destructor-mentiroso).[1] Extendido por el Romanticismo y universalizado por el Fausto, simboliza el proceso de pérdida de fe y concreción a lo práctico según un sistema moral relativista propio de las sociedades avanzadas como consecuencia de la Revolución científica y la industrial. Mefistófeles es presentado muchas veces como una figura tragicómica, atrapado entre su victoria al lograr que las grandes masas dejen de considerar a Dios en el centro de todas las cosas, y su derrota al perder él mismo relevancia por el mismo motivo. En el aspecto gráfico, Mefistófeles ha sido mostrado como la representación más refinada del mal, siendo caracterizado con ropas fastuosas dignas de la nobleza y con una mente fría, racional y con un alto nivel de lógica, misma que utilizaría para atrapar mentalmente a las personas y hacer que siguiesen sus designios. En el arte Mefistófeles es un personaje clave en todas las versiones de la novela Fausto, siendo de éstas la más popular, la del escritor alemán Johann Wolfgang von Goethe . Sin embargo es en la obra de Christopher Marlowe (anterior al Fausto de Goethe e inspiración de este) en donde aparece este personaje por primera vez. En La trágica historia del doctor Fausto Mefistófeles se le aparece al Dr. Fausto, un viejo científico, cansado de la vida y frustrado por no llegar a poseer los conocimientos tan amplios que desearía tener, que decide entregarle a este diablo su alma a cambio de alcanzar la cumbre de la sabiduría, ser rejuvenecido y obtener el amor de una bella doncella. En el ámbito musical, también el grupo musical Enigma creó un tema llamado Dancing with Mephisto (Bailando con Mefisto) en el año 2006, en el que este personaje, a través del canto, busca tentar a su interlocutor diciéndole: "Sígueme, / ven y ve / la infinidad, la eternidad". El grupo de Power Metal Kamelot posee una canción llamada "March Of Mephisto" (la marcha de Mefisto) en su disco The Black Halo. Sting también lo cita en "Wrapped Around Your Finger" para aludir la oscura sabiduria del personaje de su canción (The Police: disco "Synchronicity",1983) : "Mephistopheles is not your name / Mefistófeles no es tu nombre. but I know what you're up to just the same / pero sé que te propones lo mismo que él . I will listen hard to your tuition / Escucharé atentamente tu enseñanza . and you will see it come to it's fruition / y verás que da su fruto". La canción cita también a personajes de la mitología griega, y su significado alude a la relación de posesión entre dos amantes, en la que la dirección de sometimiento más tarde se invierte. Radiohead lo cita en su canción "Videotape" del álbum In Rainbows " Mephistopheles is just beneath and he's reaching up to grab me / Mephistopheles esta debajo mío y el esta estirandose para agarrarme y apresarme "'' Trans-Siberian Orchestra, en su álbum "Beethoven's Last Night" (Ópera Rock en la cual relata una historia ficticia de Ludwig van Beethoven)tiene dos canciones referentes a Mefistófeles: El tema 5 del álbum (Mephistopheles) y el tema 22 (Mephistopheles's Return). En los videojuegos Mefisto es uno de los demonios a los que hay que vencer en el juego ''Diablo II y en su expansión Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. En este juego se lo conoce como Señor del odio que, junto a sus dos hermanos (Baal, Señor de la destrucción y Diablo, Señor del terror) conforman los llamados demonios mayores. También se encuentra en el videojuego Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark, como jefe final y llevando el nombre de Mefistófeles. En este juego (y en toda la cosmología de Dungeons & Dragons), Mefistófeles es señor indiscutible de Cania, el infierno helado de la octava capa de Baator, solo superado en poder por Asmodeus, señor de la novena capa y junto a ella de todos Los nueve infiernos de Baator. Mefistófeles intenta mediante sus engaños hacer caer al héroe en su trampa, intercambiando con él su lugar en el plano material por el del diablo en el infierno de Cania, donde reina bajo las órdenes de Asmodeus. Finalmente es derrotado mediante el ingenio/la fuerza y devuelto a su lugar de origen/puesto a las órdenes del héroe. Además, es posible encontrarlo en Devil May Cry 4 como uno de los subdiablos alados. Es posible que aparezca en el Demon´s Souls como enemigo o aliado dependiendo de el color del alma del jugador. En los cómics En el universo Marvel hay un villano con el mismo nombre (Mefisto). Es un demonio timador, tramposo y capaz thumb|370px|Sapuris de Mefistófelesde lo que sea para apoderarse de las almas, archienemigo principal de Ghost Rider (Johnnie Blaze). En el manga Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas es una de las puntas de lanza del ejército del dios Hades: Youma de Mefistófeles, Estrella Celestial del Liderazgo. Su personalidad se basa en la conocida manipulación del demonio sumado a que su poder es gigantesco al punto de manipular el tiempo y el espacio. En el manga Shaman King el personaje Fausto VIII, quién utiliza la necromancia, es descendiente del Fausto que pactó con Mefisto. En el manga Ao no Exorcist aparece un misterioso personaje con el mismo nombre, que es el director de la Escuela de la Verdadera Cruz. Referencias #↑ Butler, E. M. El mito del mago. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1997, p. 181. ISBN 84-8323-015-1. 2. Jeff Grubb, Bruce R. Cordell, David Noonan. 'Manual de los planos'. Devir, Barcelona, 2001, p. 122. ISBN 84-95712-16-4. 3. http://temastraducidos.com.ar/2007/10/radiohead-videotape.html. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Demonios